


Not whilst the telly's on please

by Evie_12



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Merwin, improper use of flexibility, it's Christmasssss, lil bit of fun, sofa sex, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Well yeah, best to turn it off really.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Not whilst the telly's on please

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't want a festive (not really??) treat.

“Fuck, wait, wait” Eggsy gasps as he pulls back from the mind numbingly good kiss he and Merlin were sharing whilst the older man was leisurely thrusting into him.

“What’s wrong lad?” Merlin asks and stills his hips on an in wards thrust that hits Eggsy’s prostate dead on and causes a shiver to wrack through his whole body. Eggsy takes a second to clear his pleasure-fuzzed mind then points to the television where, even though Michelle had picked her up 20 minutes ago, one of Daisy’s disney films was halfway through playing.

“You’re gonna have to turn it off. Daisy always makes me watch these films with her Merlin, I won’t be able to watch them ever again if it’s playing in the background whilst we’re shagging on the sofa” Eggsy looks so up at Merlin when he’s finished speaking and the man looks like he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Can ye not just...tune it out? I’ll be honest lad, if you’re coherent enough to pay attention to the film then I don’t think I’m doing my job very well here”. The look on his face almost makes Eggsy cave in, “nah bruv, you were the one who was too lazy to take this upstairs so you can at least do me the favour of not letting my brain associate the little mermaid with our sexy times”. Eggsy glares up at Merlin then goes to shift around to see if he can see the remote but stops swiftly when they both jolt at the shock of pleasure that catches them both off guard when he shifts his hips, “shit forgot about that for a sec” Eggsy chokes out

“Oh fucking hell, thank ye Eggsy, that’s a lovely thing to hear” Merlin swears with a roll of his eyes

“Oh shut up I got distracted is all! Just pull out and find the remote so you can fuck me good and proper” Eggsy laughs and slaps the man’s chest

“Ye know, I don’t think I’m in the mood to have sex with ye anymore now” Merlin grumbled but slips out of Eggsy anyway and stands up to look for the tv remote.

“Yer cock says otherwise babes” Eggsy says then laughs when he gets the finger flipped at him. “There” Merlin says once he manages to turn the telly off, the only light now coming from the lights on the Christmas tree twinkling in the corner of their living room, “happy now?”

Eggsy nods and makes grabby hands up at him with a grin on his face, “very, now get back here”

“This lighting makes ye look very pretty lad, all laid out for me like that” Merlin remarks as he hovers above Eggsy once again, looking into his darkened eyes and loving the bashful look that crosses his face.

“Merlin...” Eggsy squirms at the sweet words and moves to wrap his legs around Merlin’s trim waist to pull him closer, “just get in me ya big softy”

“My pleasure” Merlin murmurs and takes himself in hand to line up and slide back into his boyfriend’s awaiting body.

“Fuck yes, that’s it babe” Eggsy groans lowly and hitches his hips up to get a better angle and sighs in bliss once Merlin starts up his leisurely pace again. Merlin leans down with his elbows either side of Eggsy’s head to kiss him again like how they were before their momentary lapse in action, “I love ye Eggsy” he whispers between kisses, Eggsy returning the sentiment and smiling against his lips then letting out little almost hurt-like noises when the head of the other man’s dick presses against his sweet spot on every slow thrust of his hips.

“please, more please” Eggsy all but begs after 5 minutes of the slow yet euphoric torture Merlin’s putting him through, “oh no, no, no. Ye made me wait to get ye like this not that long ago, so now I’m gonnae make _you_ wait” Merlin says huskily and chuckles at Eggsy’s noise of complaint that gets cut off by a moan when Merlin gives a sharp jab of his hips that’s then accompanied by a painfully slow withdrawal. He keeps at that same rhythm, pushing in roughly then taking all the time in the world pulling back and making Eggsy feel every inch of him till he’s practically a sobbing mess of moans and babbled words.

“Merlin” Eggsy sobs out as his whole body seems to heat up, he can’t even think straight once Merlin finally starts to speed up his thrusts and stays at a quick, unforgiving pace until his movements are so close together that the sound of his hips slapping against the backs of Eggsy’s thighs and arse is almost deafening.

“Shitting hell” Merlin gasps out between harsh pants and groans into Eggsy’s ear, having his entire weight rested on top of Eggsy with his arms gave up on him shortly after he leant down on them in the first place. “C’mon lad, come for me now” was whispered so softly to him that Eggsy almost didn’t hear it but he most definitely felt the sharp sting of teeth biting into his neck as the man above him wraps a hand around his cock and stroks him in time with his thrusts. He knew he was being too loud but he couldn’t bring himself to care as his orgasm took over him and nearly overwhelmed him with how powerful it was, every muscle in his body tenses up and he clenches his fingers into the meat of Merlin’s shoulders as he shakes through the waves of pleasure that overtake all his senses.

“Fuck that’s it, so good for me leannán” Merlin groans into his neck and Eggsy whimpers when Merlin roughly pounds into him, “please, please come, need ya to –”

Merlin cut off his pleads with a bruising kiss when his hips stutter and he freezes deep inside him, coming in hot spurts. He continues to roll his hips in small movements as the last tresses of his climax pass through him whilst Eggsy jolts whenever he brushes over his overstimulated prostate.

They both lay there panting into the silence of the room until after a few moments Eggsy speaks up, “I can’t feel my fuckin’ legs”

Merlin chuckles and leans back far enough to kneel and unwrap said legs from around his waist, making them both hiss through their teeth when Merlin slides out of Eggsy’s arse slightly, “perhaps we should’ve put a towel down first” Merlin says with a pointed look to where they are still connected, “I know, the second you pull out yer jizz is gonna get all over the new sofa. At least I’m only staining me’ stomach here”

“Well, you’re flexible. I’ll just bend ye in half” Merlin states like it was a normal thing to come out his mouth at half ten at night on Christmas Eve, “the fuck you mean you’ll – oi!” Eggsy exclaims when Merlin grabs him by the arse cheeks at the same time as he moves one of his own feet to the floor, spins Eggsy around so his lower half is hovering above the sofa, then pulls out and manages to force Eggsy into a shoulder stand. Eggsy only just manages to get his hands under his lower back to avoid falling to the floor.

“Merlin!” he wheezes as he holds his legs in the air with his shaking arms, “one second just wait” Merlin says before grabbing the blanket off the back of the armchair in the corner of the room and lays it on the floor, “here”. Eggsy let his legs down and promptly flops to the floor, “what in the actual fuck” Eggsy laughs as he lays flat on his back, “we can wash the blanket my Eggsy, but I do know from experience that velvet is a particularly tricky fabric to get come stains out of” Merlin smiles down at him, Eggsy raises an eyebrow, “oh yeah?”

“Aye, Harry never forgave me wanking on his sofa when I was house sitting for him some years ago”

“Fuck I love you, you dirty bastard”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr (if you fancy a look) - CoffeeTalkBaby
> 
> All mistakes my own obvs, con crit welcomeeee.


End file.
